Secretary's Lover
by kyoko8lin
Summary: Naruto went to interview at Uchiha Inc not only have to become a secretary to a teme Sasuke but also have to disguised as a girl. Yaoi BOYXBOY. Mainly pairing SasuNaru, ItaKyuubi, KibaHina, ShikaIno, LeeSaku and little bit SaiNaru and KibaFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto went for interview at the Uchiha Inc only have to a secretary of some Bastard (Sasuke) and have to disguise as a girl to get the job. It's yaoi. BOYxBOY. Pairing mainly SasuNaru, ItaKyuubi, KibaHina, LeeSaku, ShikaIno and a little bit SaiNaru and KibaFemNaru.

Secretary's Lover

**CHAP 1: Bad Premonition**

Huh… huh… I was panting.

"_Why?"_

I was running.

"_Why?" _

I don't know.

"_To where?"_

I don't know but I have to keep running.

"_From who?" _

I don't know, maybe someone.

"Please don't hurt me! Please!"

Ah, I was crying. Why is it so dark in here? Why am I running and who am I running from? Monster? Ghost? No, it's the villagers.

"Get out you monster! Get out from our village!"

"No, please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

As I was running, I didn't realize there's a small rock in front of me until I stepped on it and tripped. The villagers came closer to the frail and shivered me with the torch in their hand. One by one, they put me on fire.

"KyaaaaaaaAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Huh… huh… I slowly jerked up my body from the bed. After taking a few deep breath then I realized that I was having a dream. A bad dream to add in it. A terrible bad dream. It's been a while since I'm having a bad dream and it somehow become a premonition of what going to happen in this week. This is because coincidently, bad things always happen when I have bad dream at night. I shrugged and continue to sleep since the clock only stroked 3.00am. I swiped off sweats from my forehead and slowly rested my head on my pillow. I still have three hours to sleep and I don't want to work in slump.

"Oh, Naruko-san. You sure come early to the office today. Is it going to rain money today?" I glared at the said person that insulted me. Surely I was not a morning person and I usually come just before it considered late to work. But…

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruko but my real name is Uzumaki Naruto. Why I used different name in the office? This is because in real life I'm a 23 years old guy while in the office I'm a 22 years old woman. I dressed up as a woman with C-cup sized breast (of course it's stuffed up), slightly up-to-the-knee black skirt and cream colored blouse. My hair is naturally blonde and I leave my sideburn long since I didn't bother to cut it since I graduated from high school (looked like Yondaime if you asked me) and wear long blonde wig that put up as two ponytail when I disguised as a women. I apply light makeup so that I wouldn't look too much like a bitch. I worked as a secretary in the Uchiha INC. and worked under the biggest asshole in the world which is none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Huh? You asked me why I disguised as girl. Oh let me tell you why. Even thinking of it makes me angry. It actually happened half year ago…

------_Flashback-_--------

It was the day when graduates or people who simply looking for a job go to interview, I'm included. I was just graduated from Konoha University in International Business course. Of course I learnt major part of businesses and been learning a lot of languages just in case it will be useful during the business conversation in oversea. It somehow also intrigues me to become a translator or interpreter but I still like business-related job more. Oh well, here I was waiting for my turn to be interviewed then suddenly there's someone tapping my shoulder.

"Hey there, Blondie! Nice to meet ya!"

"Er… hi." Slightly flinched from the insult.

"I'm Kiba by the way, Inuzuka Kiba. Are you a fresh graduate?"

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Yes. How about you? Are you a fresh graduate too?"

"Nah, I graduated 2 years ago. I'm just taking a break before looking for a job you know. Ah, I'm from Human Resource course. You?"

Before I could answer the question, someone interrupted us by calling names. "Inuzuka Kiba, Ikuno Akemi, and Sakuragi Tohru. You may come in for interview now." "Ops, that's my cue. See you later Naruto. Good luck!" "Yeah, you too."

Well, let's skip to my part, okay? "Haruno Sakura, Edogawa Shin, and Uzumaki Naruto. You may come in now." "Yes miss."

Oh, how I feel nervous when I step into the room. During the walk, I notice that the girl named Haruno Sakura has a strange color for hair which reminded you of bubble gum. Well she looked pretty, just pity I'm not into girl. Yes, I am gay but I won't admit it. After we seated to the according chair, I faced the interviewers with full confident. I know I have to get this job no matter what.

Working at the one of the prestigious company which is Uchiha INC is really everyone's dream since it is famous and involved international-related business. I try to examine the interviewers while they were questioning Edogawa Shin. The first interviewer was a woman with big bust. Her hair is cream in color and there's purple diamond shape at her forehead. I looked at her tag and it read as _**Tsunade**_. Wow sound like a person with high status. Next person, wow! I gasped the first time I lay my eyes on him. He has a dark blue hair and a hairstyle that looked like duck butt. His skin is so pale and looked shine and smooth. I glanced over Miss Haruno and I can see that she was drooling over him. I glance for his tag, it read as _**Uchiha Sasuke**_. Sound so cool. W-wait! UCHIHA?! Wow doesn't that mean that this is his company. When I was mentally awed by the name, I didn't realize that someone was watching me.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Quickly I snapped back to reality and answered. Slightly amused, the woman named Tsunade start to ask me question. "It seems that you just graduated from Konoha University. What course did you take?"

"I've taken International Business course, ma'am." "Oh, and I can see that your result is quite excellent. I impressed." "Thank you for your praise, ma'am but I just work hard that's all." Then suddenly a voice that deep and cool and sexy questioned me. "What advantages that you have could benefit the company, aside from highly educated and diligent?" I glanced to see who was asking me question and it seems to be Uchiha Sasuke. "I really love to communicate with others about business. Of course I can also do desk-work. And I can communicate different languages, sir." I try to answer without stuttering and exaggerating my value. "Oh really? Can you try to demonstrate with one of the language that you know aside from English?" "Yes, sir. Let me try in Japanese, sir. Konichiwa, watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto des. Yoroshiku onegimas."

With a smirk on his face, he said. "Hmm, impressive. How about other language?" "In Malays, sir. Selamat sejahtera. Saya Naruto Uzumaki. Sila beri tunjuk ajar." "Excellent. Any other language?" "In Mandarin, sir. Ni hao? Wo shi Naruto Uzumaki. Qing duo duo qing jiao." The rest of the people were watching me with awe. "Tell me, Mr. Uzumaki. How many languages in total that you know and why did learned it?"

"In total about 10 languages, sir." Again people were watching me with awe. "I learned it because when you are doing business especially that involved international, of course there are some foreigners involved. And some of them couldn't understand our language but still capable of doing business. In order to smoothen the business, one must learn to understand their language." "I see. Your reasoning is quite reasonable. We do _**sometime**_ have problem dealing with the foreigner as a business partner." He seems like emphasizing the word 'sometime' to look like there's usually no problem at all or they don't want to deal with that kind of person again. "We do need someone like you in our company. I would be glad to hire you."

"Really, sir? You mean I'm hired?" Uchiha Sasuke nodded and smirked. "You may wait at the outside for further information." "Yes, sir. Thank you so much, sir." Wah, I was so happy that I been accepted in the first day of interview. But somehow I was so excited that I didn't notice the smirk from Uchiha means there's some ulterior motive behind it.

After all the interviewees were interviewed and the selected people were having a small seminar on work, I was then called to stay behind alone. "Oh, catch you later, Naruto. Or rather tomorrow. Bye!" It seems that Inuzuka-san also been hired. "Uzumaki-san, you may come into the vice president's office." After I nodded to the woman, I walked into the said office.

"Please be seated, Mr. Uzumaki. I supposed you already know me since I'm your interviewer. But I'll introduce myself anyway. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm the vice president of this company. My brother which is Uchiha Itachi is the president and the other interviewer which is Tsunade is my brother's assistant. From now on, you will be my secretary and my assistant. Do you accept the post, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Of course, sir. I would be gladly accepting it." "Good, however… there's some condition to it." Huh? Condition? "What is it, sir?" I tried not to sound nervous but somehow it doesn't help. "Well, all you have to do is… disguised as a girl every day you work." "WHAT?!" This is unbelievable, I as a guy have to disguise as a girl?! But I really want this job. I try to slowly gather my composure and for the reason. "What reason may I ask that I've to disguise as a girl or rather woman to work as your secretary, sir?"

"Oh, it seems that you can still think rationally in this kind of situation. I'm impressed. I'm sure that now I'm not making a mistake in choosing you as my assistant. You see, the thing is my brother set up a policy that the secretary or our assistant has to be a girl or 'woman'." I rolled my eyes at that. "A guy would be unacceptable. But you see, all the girls that I selected before are either drooling for me or simply useless. So I decided to hire a capable one but not girl. That's why you come into place. And since that the policy cannot be break that is why I want you to disguise as a woman. 'Capish'?"

"I… I…" I don't know what to answer but I really do want this job. "I'll give you some time to think Uzumaki but I assure you that you are the only one that suitable for this post." I was stunned by his word, more like hooked. "Alright, sir. I'll give it a try." "Excellent! You can start working the day after tomorrow. Don't worry about the equipment and the cloth. Tsunade? Can you come in my office for a sec?"

After like 5 minutes, the big bust woman came. "Yes, sir?" "Can you help Uzumaki here prepare all the things that he needed to become a she? And do remember to keep it in a secret. We don't want my brother to found out and end up Uzumaki being fired, right?" "Alright, sir. Come with me, Uzumaki."

-----End of Flashback ---------

And that's why I've to disguise just to go to work. Surprisingly I'm used to it quite shortly after. Well people do say that I'm a fast learner. Glad to know that it would be useful in this kind of situation. Nevertheless it still didn't explain the reason of my bad dream last night. I sat at my chair waiting for some certain bastard to come to his office which is not far from my desk. While I was waiting, I didn't realize that I was doze off somewhere about the dream.

'Why monster?' I thought. Well I used to have a lot of bad dreams but never one to occur the word monster.

"What is it about monster?"

Startled by the question, I fall off from my chair but of course still manage to see who the one is asking. Well, it is none other than my ASSHOLE boss.

"B-boss! You startled me. When did you come in?"

"When you were dozing off elsewhere. I asked you before, what is it about monster?"

"Nothing, sir. It's just a dream. Let me report your schedule for today sir."

"Hn."

There he goes again when he tries to shrug or want to end the conversation immediately. "At 9 am you will have a meeting with the CEO of the Kuryugumi group and have breakfast with him at our cafeteria. At 11 am, you have presentation to show to your bro… ehem I mean president at his office. He wants me to make sure that you won't run away by the time you have to meet him."

"Tch."

"Well… next you have…"

Ring ring…

"Uchiha Inc. Upper Management post, may I help you? Oh, okay I'll pass it to him for you. A call for you sir."

"Who is it?"

"Your brother."

"Hung it up for me. I know what he wants."

"Huh? B-but…" before I could go any further he already stomps to his office. Sigh. This is definitely going to be a bad day I'm sure.

Well… that's for chapter 1. I might continue a little bit more advance if you guys review and give comment, I hope it's good. Anyway R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't Naruto, though I want to, so don't sue me!**

**Warning: this malex male. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Chapter 2: Premonition comes true?**

"Uzumaki-san!"

"Yes? Oh, Haruno-san. Long time no see. What's the matter?"

"Actually…"

"Naruko!"

"Yes, sir! Shit, boss is calling me. Whatever you want to talk about, we will continue it later. Ok?"

"Alright."

After Haruno-san said that I immediately paced myself to Sasuke's office. Well, it's not like I hate to talk with her but to hear every time she squeal whenever she talked about Sasuke make me feel annoyed. Well better hurry goes to Sasuke's office or he'll be the one who annoyed.

"Yes, sir?"

"Naruto, I have a job for you. This time you will have to go to meet client with me at Belington Hotel tomorrow. You need to prepare all the materials that we need by the end of today."

"Yes, sir!" Wah, I'm so excited. This is the first time I'll meet up with the client face to face. Up until now, I'll only deal with the client thru the phone and Sasuke is the only one who meets them face to face. Hehe… I'm so hap… eh?

"What a minute! I'm going to meet them?! In this disguised?"

"Yeah, is that a problem, _**NARUKO**_?"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!! I'm doomed! I'll be found out! And your brother gonna fired me! NOOOOO!!!!!"

"Tch, SHUT UP! Stop screaming already. You're exaggerating. First of all, your disguise is perfect no one will find out. Second, my brother is not even in Japan so even if you got found out, I'll deal with it before he even know. So anyway, stop worrying about it and prepare all the materials that I need tomorrow."

"Fine. Huhuhu…."

Although he said that, I still can't help worrying about it. I even worry every day I went to work that somebody gonna find out that I'm a guy. Almost every night I dreamt about the workers and friends chasing me and calling insults. Well mostly the insult comes with the word 'pervert'. Or maybe cross dresser or queer… I already imagine what my subordinates would say to me once they found out my real identity.

The next day, Sasuke's driver come and pick me up in front of my apartment and I notice Sasuke too was inside the passenger seat, meaning I'm suppose to sit beside him. Upon realizing that, the blood started to rush at my cheeks. 'Tch. Why am I blushing?'

"Why is your face red?"

I startled by the question as if he read my mind.

"N-Nothing." Immediately after that I scooted into the car and closed the door. The driver then takes us to the meeting place. After we arrived, a fine-looking man greets us. "Hajimemashte. Uchiha-sama deska?" Sasuke nodded. "De wa, koko desu."

"Oh, nice to see you, Uchiha-san. How are you?"

"Fine, Mr. Kanagawa."

"Aikawarasu ne. Oh, there's a fine lady you have there. Hajimemashte." Mr. Kanagawa came forward then took my hand and kissed. I blushed at contact but didn't pull my hand so that it won't create awkward moment. So I just smile at him like a professional. Then I suddenly heard there's someone just hissed. As I turned to look who hissed, I surprised to see Sasuke actually glaring at Mr. Kanagawa but only for a moment. Then he flashed his professional business man smile at Mr. Kanagawa and said, "She's my secretary. Now why don't we proceed to our business?" "Why yes of course. Have a sit you two."

As two hours passed, they finally ended meeting without violent argument. Though I started to sweat dropped the moment they started bickering over some trivial issue. Like what happen now…

"Cat really cute ne, Sasuke?"

"What does cat has to do anything with the business?"

"Yes, it does. It resembles you."

"Nani?! How the hell am I the same as the cat?!" Sasuke growled.

"Like how you look now, growling like a cat." Mr. Kanagawa giggled.

"Tch."

The moment Mr. Kanagawa said that, I started to imagine a cat that look like Sasuke growling. After that, I started to giggle along with Mr. Kanagawa and then we both started to laugh out loud resulting getting other people attention.

"Hahaha… That was funny. Now, back to the business. You can come to my office tomorrow at 3 pm to sign the contract. Of course you must bring along this lovely lady here."

My face becomes red after he said that.

"Tch. Naruko, set my schedule for that. Let's go."

"Huh? Wait, Sasuke! I mean boss. Wait for me."

I quickly rushing to Sasuke to the exit unrealized someone glanced wickedly at me. "Hm, Naruko eh? Hehehe…"

I flinched suddenly feeling cold. 'Does my prediction going to come true? And why Sasuke mad?'

T.B.C.

**Kyoko: Why indeed? Do review. Thank you for people who reviewed my story. You can also give some idea on what gonna be in the next chap.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: (Sweat dropped) what's that mean?**

**Kyoko: Oh, sorry Sasuke. I forgot to tell you that the first two chap is from Naruto POV but the next chap will be on Sasuke POV.**

**Naruto: OH, kyoko also said sorry for updating long time. She's really busy with the thesis, the final project, and the exam and blabla bla…**

**Kyoko: Oh right. Sorry guys. But I promise I'll updated next chap faster this time. **

**Hajimemashte: greetings**

**De wa, koko desu: Then, this way**

**Aikawarasu: Still the same**

**Nani: What?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine but this fic yes.

**Warning:** This is yaoi. Rated M for lemon. Don't like it, don't read it!

**Chapter 3: Drunken Sweet **

Tch. Can't believe that Naruto actually laughing with that 'ero oyaji' Kanagawa. Che, don't think that I didn't actually realize that you (Kanagawa) actually set an eye on her or HIM (Naruto).

"Sasuke (pant) … Wait! Wait please! (pant)"

"Hn. Your legs are too short."

"That's mean. I just can't run in the skirt that's all."

"Hmm… Whatever. Ikuso."

"Hai!"

All the way, we didn't speak a word and besides I don't feel like talking. But somehow it gets on my nerve when Naruto keep glancing and squirting at the seat.

"Would you cut that out?!" Finally breaking the silence.

"Huh. Cut what out?"

"Che. Never mind." It seems that he himself doesn't realize what he's doing. Shit, how can I make her, I mean him realize that he attracting attention from others especially guy.

---- **Naruto POV**-------

I was going to ask why Sasuke mad but I feel that he actually deep in thought. I wonder what I can do to cheer him up. Hmm… Ah, I got it.

"Um… Sa-Sasuke… a-ano… um." Shit why am I stuttering.

"What?!" Sasuke sounded annoyed.

"?" Ah shit, I'm talking too fast. Wonder if he catches on.

"Wha?" Guess that doesn't.

"Um… Would you like to go and have a drink with me? Uh… you know, to accommodate your success in getting the contract dattebayo." Shit, I think I'm blushing.

-----**Back to Sasuke POV**------

Hmm… Naruto actually invite me to have a drink with me. And he's blushing. Smirk… I suddenly got an idea.

"Sure why not. A drink wouldn't hurt." Snickers in mind

"Really? Great. Then I see you after work. Ah, but… can I dress like myself back? You know as a man."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Really thanks!"Then something warm trapped me at my seat. Then I realized that Naruto is hugging me and I heard he gasp and immediately retreat to his seat. Man, his cheek sure is as red as tomato. He's so cute. Then I realized that my hand actually lifted a little from the original place that looks like want to hug him. I immediately retreat my hand. And long after that, we arrived at the office.

---------Let's just skip to the club shall we--------

"One glass of beer and one glass of tonic, please." Naruto ordered at the counter. The bartender made us our drinks and we started to chat.

"Wow, I never knew you know this club." Said Naruto.

Smirk. "Of course I know. I'm the VIP."

"Che arrogant bastard." Naruto whispered.

"What?!" "Nothing!" Huh, he thought I didn't listen to what he said. Well never mind, not like he's the first one who said that. But I not gonna let this slip.

"Hn, I bet you couldn't hold your liquor after 3 glasses, usuratonkachi."

"Oh yeah, you bet I can." Naruto retorted and went to get 4 more glasses of beer and drank it non-stop.

-------After a while--------

"Hic… Hehe … See (hic) I can (hic) hold my liquorrr… hic"

"Yeah right. You already drunk. Judging by your flushed face I say you will fall after this."

"Oh yeah? I'll (hic) show you…" After he said that, Naruto trying to stand straight but apparently fail to do so since he kept staggering. And not long after that, he's down.

"Oh shit. Oi, Naruto. Wake up. Oi usuratonkachi, wake up!"

"Don't… call me (hic) usuratonkachi (hic) Sasuke-te…" Snore….

"Che. He's already out."

----At Sasuke's car------

"Oi Naruto, tell me your apartment's address. I'll send you home."

"Noooo… I don't want to go (hic) home… Hehe I want to stay at Sasuke-teme's side."

"Che don't regret it next morning."

-----At Sasuke's home (more like mansion) **Lemon warning!**-----

I lay Naruto down on the guest bedroom's bed. He seems out as light.

"Sasuke… mumble mumble…"

Huh? I think Naruto is mumbling something. I want to hear what he said so I lend my ear near his mouth. What I didn't expect then seems to happen. He actually hugging me tightly, not letting me go.

"Mmm… Sasuke…"

Then his leg rubs against my groin. I groan at this. I struggling from his embrace and eventually it didn't help at all and it only getting worse cause his hand started to rub my chest in circle. Shit, I getting erect.

"Naruto, stop it. You don't want this." Shit I can't believe that he become horny when he's drunk.

"Mmm… Sasuke, I want you." Gasp… Hearing those words making whatever my resolution to restrain seems to crumble. I started to caress his cheek and bring my lips to his. The kiss becomes more passionate and rough. We kiss so many times only to break it to catch our breath.

"Umm… Sasuke, more…"

I started to take off his cloths and he take off mine. I started to give him butterflies kisses from his jaw line to his collarbone. He's started to moan. It seems that sound trigger to further my action. I started to nibble his right nipple and poking the other one. Naruto keeps moaning. I then sucked one of his nipples.

"Ah… Nnn… ah… Sa-sasuke…"

I then realized something poking at my stomach and I looked at the bulge at Naruto's pant. Hmm… he's hard. I started to take off his pant and threw it at the corner along with our clothes. I then slipped his boxer down his thigh; he seems to gasp feeling cold wind over his erection. I started to kiss his cock's tip and rub his ball with my hand.

"Ah… Sa-suke… ah…"

I brought my lip against him and kiss him lustfully. Meanwhile my hand stroking his erected member. He moans in our kiss. I then broke the kiss and went further down to his member and slipped it into my mouth and sucked it. He groaned at this and started to moan when I brought my mouth up and down. When I felt that he's about to explode, I take it out from my mouth. Naruto whimpered at the lost of contact then started to hiss in pain when I inserted one finger into him.

I reassured him with sweet words and he started to relax. I pumped my finger in and out and inserted the second finger and do a scissoring motion. Naruto cried in pain and then started to jerk his body when my finger hits his prostrate.

"Ah… Sasuke… Mmm… Do it again."

I hit his prostrate again and again and inserted the third finger. When I started to feel that he's ready I take out my fingers. Naruto whimpered but then gasp when he felt the tip of my cock at his entrance. I then went futher inside Naruto, he hissed in pain but told me to continue. I keep went further in until it reach the base. Then I waited until Naruto adjusted to my length. After he nodded, I pull out a little and slammed back in and repeat my action again and again.

"Ah! Ah… ah… SA-sasuke…mmm.. Harder! Deeper!"

I complied with his desire and slammed my cock rougher and deeper.

"Ah… Sa-suke… I'm cumming!" Spurt…

I also already reached my limit. After a few more thrust, I spread my cum inside Naruto. He moaned at this and panting heavily. I fall on top him and slide to his side, too tired to move. Then we both starting to slumber, forgetting to pull out of Naruto.

_**T.B.C**_

Oppss.. sorry you guys… I did promise to update earlier but sorry for not doing so. You see I had a dancing competition and we had to train day and night. I'm too tired to continue the work. Then after the competition (which I **won**), I had an accident with a car (which is **not** my fault) and hospitalized for two weeks. Then finally I got release and started to complete this chapter. Hontou ni GOMENASAI!!!

_**Next chapter preview**_….

"_SASUKE!!!!! Why are your dick inside me?????!!!!"_

"_Hehehe… Naruko-chan. You are mine."_

What will happen to Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship? Will it advance or will it break apart? And whose claiming Naruto/ko his? Find out in the next chapter!

Naruto: Please review!

Kyoko: Thank you Kazumiki chan1 for the advice and thank you all for reviewing my fanfic. Hope you guys like it! and sorry for the crappy lemon. it

is my first time writing it. Please review. I will not continue next chapter until i get at least 10 reviews.


End file.
